That's not the perfect kiss
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When Natsu takes Lucy's first kiss and she doesn't think it was the right type of kiss, they do a redo right in front of the guild. Happy taking pictures, and Wendy dying of embarrassment. One-shot, NATSU X LUCY.


**New one-Shot! **

**I'll try to update more often now. **

**If I can. Hope you like. :3**

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel, you do not kiss a woman like that!" Lucy scolded as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Natsu rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pocket while walking down the road with his Partner Lucy walking right next to him.

They've just finished a job just a few minutes ago and as a victory prize, he just gave her a kiss but now she's all worked up about it. "I wanted my first kiss to be romantic! Soft! And full of passion but that was one hell of a horrible kiss!"

"If you're not happy about it, then just forget about it."

"How can I not?"

"Easy, just stop thinking about it." Lucy pouted as she continued to rant on and on about it. Natsu groaned as he tired blocking her voice out of his head but failed to as she got louder.

On the walk towards the train station, in the train, and walking back to the guild all he heard was her screaming and nagging.

"Natsu!"

"What, what, what! I heard you! What do you want me to do about it?" Natsu yelled as they now stood in front of the guild. Lucy crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I want you to take that kiss back."

"How the fu -?" Natsu started but then stopped as he sighed, putting his palm over his eyes.

"Lucy, I would if I could, but I can't so you just have to deal with it."

"But I just can't!"

"Fine!" Natsu snapped as she stepped closer to her and pulled her towards him by the waists. "I'll give you a redo!"

"A redo -?" Lucy started but Natsu pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. Lucy's eyes widen as a blush come to her cheeks, but then closed her eyes, kissing him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his tighter. As their lips molded together, Wendy, Charla, and Happy came out of the guild to a surprise.

Wendy blushed and gasped while Charla looked away, muttering something and Happy giggling and flying back into the guild to get something.

"N – Natsu-San and Lucy-San?" Wendy gasped. "I knew it all along." Charla said, crossing her arms over her chest. Happy came back with a camera, giggling.

He took couple pictures, quickly putting it back and flying towards them. "You liiiiiike each other!" Natsu and Lucy quickly separated as they heard the rolling of the tongue, and giggling of a familiar blue cat.

Lucy's faced heated up as Natsu scolded him, also having a tint of pink on his cheeks. "W – What?"

"Shut up you furball!"

"You two were kissing! I saw it!"

"We were just having a redo!"

"Oh, so you two kissed before?"

"N – No! Well… Yeah but, Urgh, Shut up!"

"Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S –"Lucy blushed red as she started chasing after the cat, screaming while Happy flew around, laughing.

"Natsu-San!" Wendy came over to Natsu. Natsu grinned, whipping the glitter and gloss from his lips. "Hey, Wendy."

"A – Are you and Lucy-San . . . together?" Natsu stared at her, shrugging. "Um, we're partners so I guess so."

"She didn't mean it like that." Charla explained. "Then what?"

"Are you and Lucy-San boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, I am a boy and she is a girl and we are friends. . ." Charla sighed as she face palmed and Wendy laughed nervously.

"I meant, Natsu-San, that you and Lucy-San like . . . in love?" Suddenly Natsu burst out laughing startling Wendy. "Wendy that was just a kiss."

"But, people in love kiss."

"Yeah, but, I don't think it's time for Lucy to know that yet." Natsu whispered towards her, grinning.

Wendy smiled back at him. "Lucky Lucy-San."

* * *

As Lucy and Natsu entered the guild together, they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the flutter of a picture of them two kissing. "What the -?"

"Natsu -"

"I saw." Natsu said as he quickly tried grabbing the photo in the air. Lucy also tried helping as the two jumped around the guild, the others staring at them. "Happy, do you know where my Natsu and Lucy picture went to put it in the album?" Mirajane asked the blue neko that was on the bar counter. "There." He pointed towards the two, jumping and screaming. Mirajane smiled as she saw them, sighing. "Why don't they end up together already?"

"Natsu said it wasn't the right time."

"Well, he better ask soon or else I'll ask for him."

Natsu finally jumped up and snatched the photo in the air, grinning victoriously but in the end, he ended up with flipping a table over and Lucy tripping over something and falling on top of him. "Do the love birds need another room?"

"SHUT UP GRAY."


End file.
